


All I Know Since Yesterday Is Everything Has Changed

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon - Book, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Cuddles, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-The Maze Runner, Pre-The Scorch Trials, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just escaped the Maze, escaped WICKED. The Rescuers had fed them, provided hot baths, even ensured their long lost security. But Thomas couldn’t stop the creeping feeling inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Know Since Yesterday Is Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a sad fic. Enjoy??
> 
> Title from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, if I did, this would happen. Instead, they belong to James Dashner.

Thomas woke up in middle of the night with a start, sitting up abruptly. He panted harshly as the fresh memories of Chuck dying in his arms filled his memory. He held his head with his hands in a bent position as he tried to calm himself down.

They just escaped the Maze, escaped WICKED. The Rescuers had fed them, provided hot baths, even ensured their long lost security. But Thomas couldn’t stop the creeping feeling inside of him.

 _Teresa, you there?_ He called out.

…

There was no reply. Thomas slumped back down on the bed as he sighed. He could hear the other Gladers sleeping soundly with the snores echoing throughout the room.

He covered his eyes with his forearm, trying to go back to sleep, but it was useless. Waves and waves of thought entered his mind unconsciously.

He thought about the other Gladers who were left behind, who _he_ left behind. What will happen to them? What will WICKED do to them when they found out one of their experimental grounds has been attacked? Or did WICKED even bothered to go there and check? What if they _died_? It would be _his fault_.

The leader of the Rescuers talked about the sun flares. How badly was the earth destroyed? Are they safe out here? Can they managed out here?

Also… the _Flare_ , the virus. The leader said the sun flares brought the Flare, how did that happened? How was WICKED going to fight the virus by experimenting on children? Why would he worked for WICKED at first place? What if WICKED found them again? What would he do if any of them caught the virus?

Then he thought about that woman. That woman, sore-filled face, burned skin, nasty voice. She called herself a _crank_. Were the world filled with cranks now? How many were there left who weren’t cranks? He remembered the thudding of the bus when the driver drove her over, the feeling of disgust at the moment. Was it true that they weren’t humans anymore? What if any of them caught the virus? What if Teresa caught it? Newt? Himself? _Minho_?

He looked up at upper bunk bed where Minho was. He didn’t know when it started, he cared about Minho more than the others, more than himself. He practically ran into the Maze just because of a tiny hope that maybe, _just maybe_ , he could’ve helped Minho, risking his own life in the process.

He still remembered when Minho thanked him after they survived the Maze, his heart skipped a beat when Minho smiled genuinely at him for the first time. He didn’t know what he could do if Minho became a _crank_.

But it was the feeling of losing Chuck, a younger brother he never had, that broke him. He remembered the rage when he punched the lights out of Gally, he remembered cradling Chuck’s lifeless body in his arms. He squeezed his eyes tight as tears fell, he sobbed lightly.

The bed above him creaked. A light thud signaling someone came down from above. Soon, a pair of strong arms pulled Thomas into an embrace. A kiss fell on his forehead as he started sobbing into a firm chest. “Shhhh, it’s okay, shhhh…” Minho’s soothing voice was whispered into Thomas’s ear as a hand caressed his head comfortingly.

“Min…” Thomas’s voice cracked, looking up at Minho with tear-stained eyes.

There was a sad smile on Minho’s face, “Hey, shank…” Minho called out affectionately, “you okay there bud?”

More tears pooled at Thomas’s eyes as Thomas muffled into Minho’s chest, “No…” the sobbing continued as Thomas held on to Minho’s shirt tightly.

“Shhh…” Minho shushed Thomas in a low voice as he cradled Thomas’s body back and forth. “Go to sleep, shank, everything will be alright.”

Minho continued to whisper soothing words into Thomas’s ear as the sobbing started to fade. Eventually, Thomas finally relaxed in Minho’s arms as he faded into unconsciousness.

Minho wiped the tears off the cheeks of the beautiful boy in his arms. He smiled sadly at Thomas, hugged him tight in his embrace as he too fell asleep, “I’ll always be with you, Thomas…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
